A corrective eye surgery such as laser photo-refractive keratectomy requires the peeling away of the corneal epithelial layer before the underlying stroma tissue is selectively ablated; after which, the epithelial layer is either discarded or flipped back over the laser-corrected area.
In the course of the procedure, the epithelial layer is subject to be torn or crinkled to the point where the ablated area is not fully covered by epithelial cells and subject to contamination and uneven healing or the epithelial layer has been too mechanically traumatized to be viable.
Grafts of epithelial cells, dermis or epidermis are now routinely cultured and transferred upon burns and other wounded areas as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,028 which patent is incorporated in this Specification by this reference. The handling of the graft and its correct positioning over the wound requires great dexterity on the part of the surgeon in order to avoid damaging of the graft and improper coverage or the wound. Furthermore, movement of the graft on the wound after application often causes graft failure due to poor adhesion or mechanical movement and trauma.
The re-connection of severed nerves, tendons, blood vessels, and other filiform tissues is commonly enhanced by the use of scaffolding material such as a mesh sleeve into which the ends of the severed tissue can grow and reconnect. When dealing with very small filiform tissues such as nerves, the construction and handling of the scaffolding structure becomes extremely difficult due to the smallness of the severed tissue and the available work zone.
The instant invention results from an attempt to devise some structural implements that can facilitate the culturing, transfer and installation of grafts without compromising their integrity.